


Sing the body electric

by tungstenpincenez



Series: That Which Keeps Us Warm [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: Loki is awoken... but not unpleasantly.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: That Which Keeps Us Warm [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036220
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Sing the body electric

The dawn’s light steadily penetrated the windows and Loki’s consciousness. He blinked sleepily and attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes. And found he could not. His limbs were secured to the bed.

Loki looked about in panic and his gaze found a grinning Thor. Relieved, Loki smiled back and saw the flash of lightning in his _elskr_ ’s eyes. His smile broadened. So _that_ had been Thor’s true intentions for keeping him awake through the night with his amorous attentions. His beloved spouse was grown more stealthy and devious with time; no others since Ebony Maw could thus catch him unawares, even in repose.

Loki’s breath hitched when he noted the spark from Thor’s fingers as they caressed his cheek. He moaned against Thor’s kiss. And as those talented fingers explored his body, expertly and possessively, breathless pants accented his incessantly desperate moans. The electric brush against his nipples elicited a shout of pleasure. The tracing of their bondmark made him whimper and his fingers itch to also trace the rune upon Thor's heart. The purposeful neglect of his hardening cock had him straining against his bonds and gasping his _elskr_ ’s name in beseeching tones that grew more demanding and piqued.

When Thor finally relented, Loki’s vision nearly blackened as his back arched from the bed. Thor stroked and fondled and increased his pace and the force of his lightning touch to match Loki’s increasing pleas. 

The Thunderer hardly required Loki’s final “Please, _please_ , Thor, so close” to release the strong charge that surged his beloved’s body and rendered his vision a blissful white of pleasure. 

Loki’s mind floated upon an ocean of calm euphoria and only with reluctance was he finally reacquainted with his surroundings. He smiled at the nearness of his husband’s face and gasped as he felt Thor carefully ensheath himself, the tight resistance but momentary, his body still retaining the recent memories of sensual fulfillment.

As he pressed a kiss, Thor whispered, “Many happy returns of the day, _hjarta minn_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Walt Whitman’s “I Sing the Body Electric”
> 
> _I have perceiv’d that to be with those I like is enough,_   
>  _To stop in company with the rest at evening is enough,_   
>  _To be surrounded by beautiful, curious, breathing, laughing flesh is enough_


End file.
